Hands-free communication systems provide operators of automotive vehicles with the ability to communicate through an electronic mobile device without actually physically handling the electronic mobile device. The electronic mobile device is paired with the automotive vehicle's wireless network. The hands-free communication system may include an input for receiving commands and a processing unit configured to transmit commands from the input to electronic mobile device through the wireless network.
The input may include a microphone and a tactile input such as a button disposed on the steering wheel. A speaker is used to provide notifications, relay conversations from callers and relay text messages received by the electronic mobile device. Accordingly, the hands-free communication system allows the user to keep his/her attention on the road while responding to text messages and electronic mobile device calls.
However, drivers may still handle the electronic mobile device 100 even though a hands-free communication system 200 is available, as shown in FIG. 1. The tactile input 110 of the electronic mobile device 100 is enabled while connected to the hands-free communication system 200. Thus, the user may opt to answer phone calls and text messages using the tactile input even though the hands-free communication system 200 is available.
There have been attempts made to disable the electronic mobile device or limit access to the electronic mobile device so as to force the driver to maintain awareness on the road. However, such attempts require the user to confirm use of the electronic mobile device by either having the electronic mobile device start the automotive vehicle or detecting the position of the electronic mobile device within the vehicle cabin. Such a confirmation may not ensure that the driver's electronic mobile device is the electronic mobile device being restricted.
Accordingly, a need exists for electronic mobile device systems that lock the electronic mobile device of the driver when the vehicle is in an operating condition so as to prevent the driver from handling the electronic mobile device, but allow the driver to receive and respond to electronic mobile device calls and text messages through the hands-free system.